Noodle knows
by Groovy Dudette
Summary: He wanted to tell her everything but the pain was still too near and Noodle was still so innocent. She didn’t need him burdening her with his past sins…one shot


First Gorillaz fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. If not, tell me what I can do to make it better. Thank you:-D

Everybody has a time of day to ponder and reflect upon the events the past few days has brought upon them. For the infamous blue haired band member 2D, it was hardly ever if ever at all. It wasn't as if he didn't have time to do so. It was rather, he had no desire to make the time for such things. He would much rather spend his free time playing mindless video games, watching unnecessarily violent zombie movies, or lying under his covers recovering from another bloody migraine.

Tonight, however, was much different from the usual nights. In place of the usual loud snores that echoed in the hallway from singer's room were small delicate choppy gasps and desperately suppressed whimpers. His bed was empty, every blanket still in place from where he left it yesterday. Curled in a pathetic heap on the floor lay 2D himself quivering and staring into space with wide unguarded hollow eyes. If he still had eye balls he was sure they would be blood shot from lack of sleep and his steadily declining will of holding back his tears. He wanted to sit up to wipe his nose and grab a painkiller or two but then he would be forced to once again face the bright light that came from his computer screen. He squeezed his eyes shut as dread filled his entire being rewarding him with another strangled whimper of pain.

It wasn't unusual that something that shone so brightly in the darkness hurt 2D's sensitive eyes. But in this case it wasn't the actual computer screen that was tormenting him so.

It was the message _on_ the screen that was currently displaying itself. It was an email from someone 2D had hoped he would never have to hear from again; one of the many people from his past he had tried for years to forget about. This particular person was one of his ex-girlfriends he had from his youth who was seemingly convinced to have mothered a child as a result of their past relationship.

The email had taken the poor singer completely by surprise and he had to read it numerous amounts of times before the sure gravity of the situation had truly began to sink in. 2D a father? It just didn't seem possible. If he really was the father how old was the child? It had to be at three years old at the very least. But if that were really the case why hadn't he known sooner? Didn't he have that right to know Or, what if they were wrong and he wasn't a father after all? Then what? What would become of the child? The more he thought of it the worse his headache got; he finally made himself sit up so he could reach for his painkillers. He grabbed the capsule and yanked off the lid and his heart sank to his stomach when he saw that it was completely empty. He'd forgotten that he had used the last of his pills the previous night due to yet another migraine. Swallowing the tight lump that had suddenly filled his throat he once again sank to the floor in defeat and buried his pounding head into his knees.

_What a mess_, he thought bitterly to himself; _I can't even take care of meself, let alone some lil' kid…_

The very thought of him having an illegitimate child was enough to bring tears to his eyes. One by one they fell, dripping off his cheeks and soaking into his jeans as he silently cursed himself over and over again for this unforgivable act of irresponsibility. _No, you can' do this to yer self. _He tried to reason._ You don' even know if the kid is yours…_

_But what if it is? _He agonized. _Tha' poor child…the only one 'ho did nuffing wrong…_tears flowed that much faster down his pale face.

At one point he must have truly began to bawl because in between his sobs he heard a door silently creek open. Startled, but too miserable to move he stayed where he was and did his best to stop crying. He sat unmoving and listened to the soft pitter patter of tiny feet make their way to his bedroom.

"2D-san?" a soft voice cut through the darkness.

He lifted his head just barely enough to see the small faint outline of his youngest band member, her dark silhouette slowly getting larger as she quietly made her way toward him until she was practically standing over him. Sniffling slightly he wiped his eyes with his sleeves hastily trying to hide his emotions from the young girl. "Oh, 'ello love…" he managed. "I was just…on my way downstairs to get a bit o' breakfast…"

Noodle frowned at him and looked at the nearest clock which read 1:30am in big red numbers. 2D visibly winced. "I guess it is a bit early for 'at…" he said softly trying to keep his voice steady. "What are you doing up then? I guess I thought you'd be in bed by now."

She didn't reply immediately. She merely stood quietly regarding her older friend, taking in his slumped position on the floor, his saddened face that was streaked with tears that had not yet been wiped away, and his deep troubled eyes that seemed even more dark and hollow than ever before.

"Well," 2D finally sighed. "I didn't mean to stay up this late and I especially didn't mean to keep you up love. So I think I'll be 'eading off…" he pushed his knees up in order to stand but was forced to kneel again when Noodle gently placed her two small hands on his shoulders.

"Tell Noodle why 2D-san is sad," she said suddenly.

The singer's shoulders stiffened in her grasp as he met her bright slanted green eyes that were furrowed with sincere concern. He quickly lowered his head in shame.

"Oh…" he murmured softly. "I don't think I should be talking about stuff like that with you, love…" his face scrunched up into a frown. "I don't think I could talk to anyone about this really…" he choked off feeling the large lump from earlier return in his throat.

Noodle nodded looking a bit sad. "Okay," she said.

There was one long moment of uncomfortable silence; 2D closed his eyes attempting to hide the veil of tears that was once again threatening to come. He wanted to stand up and turn away from her but she still had her hands on his shoulders holding him down. Despite his actions he felt one single tear break loose and it slowly slid down his cheek; he felt Noodle's small fingers gently wipe it away.

The touch was almost too much for him to bear. He was tempted to just let it all go and tell her everything but the pain was still too near and Noodle was still so innocent. She didn't need him burdening her and tainting her pure heart with his past sins. More tears threatened to fall and he finally gently but firmly pushed her away forcing her to let go of his shoulders. She took a small step backwards not bothering to hide the surprise and hurt from her face. "I'm sorry Noodle…" 2D whispered in a strained voice. "I just…I can't le' you see me like tis…" he started to stand. He wasn't even half way up when Noodle flew into him wrapping her thin 10 year old arms around his neck causing him to stiffen with surprise.

"Noods…what…?" 2D managed to gasp out.

Noodle held on to him tight, "I am sorry. I cannot leave, not when 2D-san is so sad…"

"What are you…oh, why are you…" his voice trailed off and his protests died as he found himself slowly put his arms around her small frame, his head coming to rest on a small boney shoulder.

Noodle gently patted his back and rested her cheek on the top of his head. "It is ok now," Noodle murmured in his ear. "2D-san can cry if he wants too. He always tells Noodle it's ok to cry…"

2D shook his head slightly burying his face into her shirt. "But…I'm not crying…" he whispered brokenly his voice muffled. "Big boys don't cry, you know." Despite his words his lip quivered and his voice came out shaky and uncertain.

Noodle ran her hand through his messy blue hair in an attempt to sooth him and she held him closer. "Noodle knows," she said as 2D's body gave way into her embrace and he quivered in her arms. She felt her shoulders slowly begin to dampen with his fought back tears. "Noodle knows."


End file.
